Tyrant Motorsports
Marcus de Bruyker John Warrington |first_entry = S11 Australian GP |final entry = |races = 28 |wcc = 1 |wdc = 1 |wins = 2 |poles = 5 |fastest_laps = 3 }}Tyrant Motorsports, also known as Tyrant or by its abbreviation TMS, is an Australian GPGSL racing team. It was founded by team owner Greg O'Brien. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 11, after Pulsar Racing Team, which was confirmed as a new team in the season, decided to close its doors. Racing History Season 11 Tyrant '''entered Season 11 after the suddenly withdrawal of Pulsar Racing Team, who already had both drivers signed, '''Tyrant's '''team owner Greg O'Brien honored their contracts, hiring them for the new team. With this Chris Warrington and Natã Cremasco were onboard as main drivers, while O'Brien himself and former JHR Developments tester Joshua Collins as the test drivers for the season. '''Tyrant was powered by Toyota engines and Dunlop tyres. The team had a rough start of GPGSL career, for the first ten rounds their best result was a 6th place by Warrington, and after the German Grand Prix the same Warrigton had to be replaced by rookie Tom Dilain, who was hired as test driver earlier in the season after Collins was fired and Jake Legge competed in only one race as Collins' replacement. The task proved too much for Dillain as in four races he couldn't score one single point, Cremasco on the other hand had a solid season, scoring on multiple races and grabbing a podium with his 3rd place at the British Grand Prix, which was the highlight of the year. Tyrant '''finished with the 9th place in the constructors championship. Season 12 For the Season 12 '''Tyrant '''had to make some changes, Cremasco lef to start his own team M.M. MotorSports, and with no other drivers beside O'Brien hired, they went after the former drivers of the now extinct One Racing, Belgian Marcus de Bruyker and former Season 2 drivers champion John Warrington. '''Tyrant '''also hired the first Indian driver of the GPGSL, rookie Aritra Majumdar as the other test driver alongside O'Brien. The team started the season with an amazing record, in the first five rounds they scored podiums on all of the races, including the team's first win at the South American Grand Prix by the hands of De Bruyker, he would later win another one at the South African Grand Prix. The results of the first rounds were enough to make '''Tyrant '''favorites of the season, and while they didn't had any expressive results in the second part, baring a 2nd place by Warrington at the Italian Grand Prix, the gap the team had created proved too big for their opponents to catch. '''Tyrant '''finished the season with 169 points, two wins, nine podiums, and three pole positions, which meant their first constructors championship, Bruyker also won his first ever drivers championship, while Warrigton finished in 3rd, behind Tobias Kederer of Alpha Motorsports. Season 13 The biggest change for the Season 13 was the change of livery, Tyrant went from a white livery to a black one. All drivers renewed their contracts and the team was hoping they could defend both titles. Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in '''bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Gallery S11 TMS.png|Tyrant's season 11 car S12 TMS.png|Tyrant's season 12 car S13 TMS.png|Tyrant's season 13 car Category:GPGSL constructors Category:GPGSL World Constructors' Champions